Prometheus Black
Prometheus Black, also known as Meltdown is a recurring antagonist in the Transformers Animated series. He is business rival of Isaac Sundac that experimented on biological technology before mutating himself into an acidic creature. He was voiced by Peter Stormare, who also portrayed Werner Zytle, Torsten, Gaear Grimsrud, and the Ghost. Biography Black was a scientist who experimented on biotechnology while his rival Sundac experimented in robotics. His experiments became a success in Detroit because the citizens feared that robots would take them. He organized a wrestling match between Bumblebee and a mutated human and hoped that Captain Fanzone would sign his contracts. The wrestling match, however, went out of control which made Fanzone reject all of Prometheus' contract, ruining him financially. He later discovers a fragment of Bumblebee's armor covered in the hydraulic fluid after the fight. Black takes it to his laboratory and plans on creating an acid that could melt Autobot's armor. Black presents his findings and plans to the bank representative Porter Powell. Powell refuses to fund his experiments or provide any test subjects which infuriated Black. In his anger, he throws the steroids all over his lab and mutated by inhaling the fumes. Prometheus now calls himself Meltdown and wears a protective suit that controls his powers. Meltdown seeks revenge on his rival Sundac first by sabotaging his rival's experiments. Later, he tries to kill Sundac by melting him with his powers. The Autobots managed to foil his plot and was trapped in a force field. After his first confrontation with Autobots, he discovers Dinobot Island and coerced the Dinobots through his acidic powers. Meltdown kidnaps Isaac's daughter Sari and tries to experiment with her like he did with two other people, one of them was Black's lawyer. The Dinobots turned on him and Black chose to go to jail rather than face their wrath. But he eventually escaped from his sentence. In his last appearance, he was brought to Blackarachnia to cure her of the organic side. Meltdown seemingly agrees and eventually betrays her and tries to destroy both Blackarachnia's organic and mechanical sides. Optimus interferes and Meltdown was hit by an energy beam that melted him. Optimus thinks that Meltdown was gone for good but his body begins to reconstruct itself. Gallery Prometheus Black in Normal Human.jpg|Prometheus Black Meltdown is Defeated.jpg|Meltdown's 1st defeat Meltdown is Back..jpg Meltdown and Dinobots.jpg TFA Survival Fittest Meltdown panic.jpg|Meltdown's 2nd defeat Meltdown (Black Friday).jpg|Meltdown in jail Meltdown melts.jpg|Meltdown's final defeat Trivia *Prometheus Black, along with Nanosec and other human villains in the series, so far are human antagonists of Transformers franchise that possesses powers and abilities that enable them to directly fight Cybertronians both directly and personally. Silas is also included, though this only after he bonded with Breakdown's body. *Prometheus Black shares similarities with Powerpuff Girls villain Dick Hardley; both are college educated in bio-engineering, have blonde hair, a fierce rivalry with the protagonist's father, a disturbed obsession with their goals, both turn into mutants as the result of a freak lab accident, are willing to murder anyone who gets in their way, and have no moral standards to speak of. Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Mutated Category:Kidnapper Category:Rivals Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Inconclusive Category:Monsters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Supervillains Category:Murderer Category:Science Fiction Villains